Setting The Stage
Setting The Stage 'is the fourth chapter of My Little Wiggles. Summary ''James goes before Celestia and Luna to talk to them about The Wiggles' plans. Story The next morning, Twilight awoke to find that James' sleeping bag was empty. "That's weird," said Twilight, "Where'd he go?" She then saw Spike coming out of the bathroom with a rolled-up newspaper. "Spike," Twilight asked, "have you seen James?" "Can't say I have," said Spike. "Oh, okay," said Twilight. Just then, the two smelled something lovely. "What's that smell," asked Twilight. "Let's go see," said Spike. With that, Twilight and Spike, joined by Night Light, Velvet, Shining, Cadence, and Flurry, who had also smelled the smell, went downstairs, where they saw James in the kitchen with what looked like muffins and sprinkling powdered sugar on top of them. He also had a bowl of mashed bananas for Flurry. "Morning, James," said Night Light, "Watcha got there?" "Red velvet muffins," said James. "Mmm," said Twilight, "sounds delicious!" "Well," said James, "breakfast is served! Bon appetit!" With that, they began dining. After breakfast, James and Twilight set out for Canterlot Castle. "So," asked Twilight, "Ready, James?" "Sure am," said James. James then let out a confident sigh. "I hope this goes alright," James said to himself. Just then, Twilight heard someone call her name, and when she and James looked, they saw four unicorns the same age as Twilight. The first had moderate sapphire blue eyes, a light cornflower blue coat, a moderate blue mane with light Persian bluish gray stripes and rarely a very light blue highlight, and an image of an hourglass on her flanks, the second had moderate raspberry eyes, a light brilliant yellow coat, a moderate cerulean mane and tail with a light cerulean tail streak, and an image of two blue hearts and one green heart on her flanks, the third had moderate arctic blue eyes, a light goldish gray coat, a pale cerise mane and tail, and an image of three light blue stars on her flanks, and the fourth had dark purple eyes, a light yellowish gray coat, a brilliant amaranth mane and tail with moderate purple and grayish violet highlights that were similar to Twilight's, an image of a purple crescent moon with three pink stars on her flanks, and wore black glasses with white tape in the middle. "Hey," Twilight said cheerfully. Twilight and the four other unicorns then group hugged while James watched on with confusion. "Hey, Twi," James asked as he approached, "who're these chicks?" The four unicorns looked at James awkwardly. "Chicks," asked the unicorn with glasses. "James," said Twilight, "meet Minuette, Lemon Hearts, Twinkleshine, and Moon Dancer, four of my old classmates. Girls, meet James Wiggle." The four unicorn girls were surprised. "Wow," said Minuette, the blue unicorn, "So this is one of those Wiggles guys we read about in the paper." "Yup," said James. "It's a pleasure to meet your acquaintance," said Twinkleshine. "You too," said James, "Now, Twi, shouldn't we be on our way?" "Oh, yes," said Twilight, "We've gotta go, girls. We need to see the Princesses." "Okay," said Twinkleshine, "See ya!" With that, James and Twilight went on their way, and soon arrived at the castle, where the guards immediately let them in. However, they were in for an unexpected surprise when they found the throne room empty. "Hello," James called, "Celestia? Luna?" A guard came into view. "Princess Luna is engaging in a Balloon Battle on Mario Kart Wii and Princess Celestia is taking her morning bath," said the guard, "They will be with you momentarily." "Thanks, Victor," said Twilight. Victor left. "Why do a lot of your guards have human names," asked James. "Because the author of this story apparently sucks at coming up with pony names for the guards," said Twilight. "Makes sense," said James. Soon, Celestia and Luna entered. "Greetings, James," Celestia, "How may we be of service?" "He and the other Wiggles want to have a concert here," said Twilight. The Princesses smiled. "We'll be very pleased to arrange that," said Celestia. "Though, I personally think we should get every foal a general idea of your music," said Luna. "I'll talk to the other guys about it," said James, "Excuse me." James then went to a balcony, got out his phone, turned on the FaceTime app, and began FaceTiming with the other Wiggles. "Guys," said James, "the Princesses said "yes" to the concert." The other Wiggles were pleased. "Alright," cheered Greg. "Yes," cried Murray. "Woo-hoo," cheered Jeff. "Yeah," exclaimed Anthony. "Though," said James, "I think you guys should come over here so the foals can get a general idea of our music." "Good move," said Greg, "But, how do we get to Equestria?" "Here, I'll get back to you on that," said James. "Okay," said Greg. James then put his phone on hold, then went back to the Princesses. "So, I invited them to come here," said James, "and they want to know how to get here." "Tell them that I'll cast a spell so that a line of clouds that glow in the dark at night shall guide them," said Celestia. "Sounds good," said James. James then took his phone off hold and relayed this information to the other Wiggles. "Sounds like a plan," said Greg, "We'll pack up and be on our way!" "Alright," said James, "I'll see you then!" James then hung up, and reported back to the Princesses. "They said they're gonna pack up their gear and start on their way," said James. "Good," said Celestia. James then beamed with pride as he and Twilight left the castle to go back to the Sparkle residence. "Everything's going according to plan," said James. '''End Of Chapter 4 Category:Chapters